


I Don’t Judge

by Minor Fandoms (HMSquared)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crying, Dean Winchester is Not Homophobic, Episode Related, Episode: s10e22 The Prisoner, Flashbacks, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Past Character Death, Post-Episode: s15e18 Despair, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27457813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/Minor%20Fandoms
Summary: Dean realizes why Cass never told him before this. 15.18
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 66





	I Don’t Judge

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished Season 10 and noticed something. During Dean’s final conversation with Eldon about his enhancements, he says, “For the ladies, or maybe the fellas. I don’t judge.”
> 
> I really do not think Dean is homophobic. Charlie was like a sister to him, and aside from initial shock, he never tried to change her. And like I’ve said before, you can’t blame his reaction to Cass’ confession.

“How could he not have told me?” Dean muttered to the empty room. It didn’t give him a reply. Tears streaming down his face, he tried to think.

It didn’t feel real. A few hours ago, they’d been trying to fight God and Death. Now Dean’s best friend, the angel who loved him, was gone.

He remembered the terror in Cass’ eyes, the nervousness on his face. Dean’s mouth fell open, because he suddenly understood.

“He thought I was homophobic.” The words felt horrible coming out of his mouth. Dean shook his head, more tears washing over him.

He was an ass, sure. A shameless hot-blooded male, definitely. But...for all the horrible jokes he’d made over the years, Dean didn’t hate gay people.

He remembered finding out Charlie was lesbian. And while it didn’t click at first, Dean saw something light up in Cass’ eyes. A sense of hope, maybe?

Then there were the Stynes, the monsters that had killed her. Dean remembered (hazily) saying that if Eldon’s modifications were for men, he wouldn’t judge. If only Cass had shown up two minutes earlier.

“I could never hate you, Cass,” he whispered. “I just wasn’t open about my own feelings.” But it didn’t matter now. Cass was gone, and Dean would never get him back.


End file.
